Ilusões
by BastetAzazis
Summary: Severus luta contra seus sentimentos pela grifinória sangueruim usando uma poção e uma sonserina que não vê limites para conquistar seus interesses. Mas o amor pode ser uma brincadeira perigosa para aqueles que se juntaram às trevas.
1. Chapter 1

**Nome da fic:** Ilusões

**Autor:** BastetAzazis

**Beta-reader: **Magalud

**Pares:** Lily Evans/Severus Snape e Severus Snape/OFC

**Censura:** 16 anos

**Avisos: **Ok, se você estiver procurando uma verdadeira SS/LE, pode se decepcionar. Embora não há cenas explícitas de sexo, a fic é realmente Angst, então aconselho respeitar a censura.

**Gênero:** ANGST!!!! – Em letras maiúsculas porque a beta mandou aumentar o aviso :P

**Spoilers:** não

**Resumo:** Severus luta contra seus sentimentos pela grifinória sangue-ruim usando uma poção e uma sonserina que não vê limites para conquistar seus interesses. Mas o amor pode ser uma brincadeira perigosa para aqueles que se juntaram às trevas.

**Desafio: **Essa fic foi uma resposta aos desafios de prompts: **Polyjuice** e **Traição**

**N.A.:** Quem está acostumado às minhas fics pode estranhar o uso dos nomes originais, mas eu achei que eles combinavam mais com o estilo desta história. Eu não sei de onde saiu tudo isso, mas ufa!, foi bom libertar esses demônios!

**Agradecimentos:** a Ferporcel pelas sugestões, principalmente pelo título!

**Disclaimer:** É tudo da J.K.Rowling. Eu só escrevi isso para poder participar do SnapeFest!!!!

Esta fic faz parte do Snapefest 2007, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest!

\o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/

−1−

A noite escura e o vento forte pareciam ter sido um presságio de que boas coisas não estavam para acontecer ao jovem Severus Snape. Ele deveria ter escutado seu instinto e ficado no seu canto, esquecido numa mesa do Hog's Head como sempre, ao invés de correr atrás do Diretor Dumbledore quando o viu subindo em direção a um dos quartos.

A voz de Aberforth ainda podia ser ouvida, mesmo a alguns quarteirões de distância. Ele corria para longe do pub, mas os gritos do _barman_ o expulsando de lá fazia a vizinhança acordar assustada, e luzinhas se acendiam aos poucos nas casas em volta. Severus corria. Corria sem rumo, a esmo, mesmo sabendo que poderia desaparatar a qualquer momento, sem que ninguém tivesse como segui-lo. O problema é que ele não tinha para onde aparatar.

Ele fizera uma descoberta estarrecedora. Uma profecia fora proferida. Uma profecia sobre alguém capaz de derrotar o seu mestre, o Lorde das Trevas. Entretanto, ele fora descoberto escutando a profecia sorrateiramente atrás da porta onde estava Dumbledore e agora precisava fugir antes que eles o alcançassem. Ele precisava contar o que ouvira ao seu mestre, mas não tinha como encontrá-lo, precisaria esperar por uma próxima convocação. Para onde iria então? Sem saber a resposta, simplesmente correu na direção da rua, até perceber que tomara uma estrada sem saída, que terminava à beira do lago que separava a vila bruxa de Hogsmeade do castelo de Hogwarts.

_Droga!_ – pensou consigo mesmo. Como fora tão estúpido a ponto de não saber que corria para o lago. Parou ofegante, olhando com repulsa para o castelo ao horizonte. A paisagem que para tantos era tão acolhedora, para ele trazia apenas recordações dos piores anos da sua vida.

Apurou os ouvidos. Felizmente, parecia que ninguém o seguira, e ele estava seguro. Apoiou as mãos sobre os joelhos e respirou com dificuldade, tentando recuperar o fôlego gasto na corrida recente.

_- Você é uma vergonha para a Sonserina e para os Prince!_

_- Quem quer ver eu tirar a cueca do Ranhoso?_

A voz dela – e deles – ecoava em sua mente com a visão do castelo do outro lado do lago. Lembranças de uma vida que ele queria esquecer. Ela não o odiava mais, e quanto àquele bando de garotos inconseqüentes, ele nunca mais os vira depois que deixara a escola.

_Lysa_... Ele fechou os olhos e deixou que as lembranças de outro tempo, quando Hogwarts era tudo o que lhes importava, voltassem à tona.

-----

Severus correu para entregar sua poção para o bruxo do ministério encarregado de aplicar as provas do O.W.L. Era o primeiro aluno a terminar a tarefa. Logo atrás dele, Lily Evans também trazia sua poção, que tinha uma coloração levemente mais clara que a dele. Quando saíram da sala, Lily o chamou:

– Ei, Snape!

Severus estacou um pouco mais à frente. A voz dela fazia seu estômago estremecer. Olhou para os lados, mas não viu ninguém por perto, então resolveu que era seguro virar-se para ela.

– O que foi, Evans?

Ela continuou caminhando na direção dele, até que parou a menos de meio metro de distância. Ele quase podia sentir os fios vermelhos mais rebeldes do cabelo dela roçando a pele dele, levados pela corrente de ar do corredor.

– Eu só queria agradecer. Sua dica para mexer uma última vez no sentido anti-horário depois de adicionar as unhas de dragão foi o que salvou minha poção – ela disse sorrindo. E o sorriso dela era lindo, acompanhado do brilho nos olhos verdes tão profundos. O mundo parecia um lugar muito melhor depois que Lily Evans sorria. – Obrigada.

Claro que ela não precisava agradecer. Ela era esperta, inteligente, e tinha o mesmo dom para poções que ele; descobriria aquele truque mais cedo ou mais tarde. Severus não sabia o que dizer, então ficou parado de frente para ela, desejando ter a coragem de beijá-la, mas aquilo seria uma loucura. Sua boca abriu e fechou sem pronunciar uma palavra, até que uma batida forte na porta da sala que há pouco haviam acabado de deixar os despertaram.

Outros olhos verdes o fuzilavam do outro lado do corredor. A expressão de Severus mudou subitamente de feliz para consternada, fazendo com que Lily olhasse para trás, procurando o motivo da aflição dele.

Lysandra Yaxley – ou apenas Lysa – estreitou os olhos ainda mais quando aquela que ela considerava sua maior inimiga em Hogwarts virou-se para observá-la. O que aqueles dois estavam fazendo juntos, quase se agarrando, em pleno corredor das masmorras? Como ele, um sonserino, se atrevia a falar com uma grifinória de sangue ruim? Por que ele fazia tanta questão de envergonhar sua Casa? Ela jamais suportou ter que conviver com o mestiço da família, e agora ele também a envergonhava na escola. Virou as costas para o _casalzinho_ e seguiu furiosa até sua sala comunal.

Lily virou-se novamente para Severus.

– Acho melhor eu subir para a biblioteca. Ainda temos as provas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas amanhã e eu queria rever uns tópicos – ela disse. Então, aproximou-se ainda mais dele e o beijou no rosto. – Obrigada, Severus, você me salvou hoje.

Severus ficou vermelho com aquela demonstração de carinho tão pura, desejando poder ser muito mais que um amigo para ela. Ele a acompanhou com o olhar até vê-la desaparecer nas escadas, sem notar os outros dois grifinórios que também haviam terminado suas provas e acabavam de sair da sala.

− Tira os olhos dela, Ranhoso. – A voz de James Potter soou ameaçadora às costas dele.

Severus virou-se para trás, instintivamente empunhando sua varinha. Sirius Black e James Potter estavam parados à frente dele, também com suas varinhas a postos.

− Não seja estúpido, Ranhoso. – Sirius soltou, depois de uma gargalhada. − Nenhuma grifinória vai olhar para um seboso como você.

Severus estava pronto para responder quando um pequeno grupo de sonserinos acabou de sair da sala. Vendo que estariam em minoria, James deu um cutucão em Sirius e os dois saíram apressados na mesma direção que Lily. Severus juntou-se aos demais colegas e o grupo seguiu para a sua sala comunal.

Foi recebido pelo mesmo olhar furioso que Lysa lhe dispensara minutos atrás, mas ela não lhe dirigiu uma palavra. Sua prima era assim; tinha vergonha dele porque ele era um mestiço, porque carregava o nome trouxa do pai ao invés do nome bruxo da família da mãe. Ao contrário da mãe dele, a mãe de Lysa, que também era sua tia, casara-se com um bruxo de sangue puro, e os Yaxley sempre fingiram não ter nenhum laço de parentesco com os Snape. Lysa raramente falava com ele na escola, exceto para xingá-lo ou quando precisava de ajuda com suas tarefas. Entretanto, ele já a pegara várias vezes o observando em silêncio, quando achava que não estava sendo notada.

-----

_Lysa..._ Como ele podia explicar aquela relação de ódio e desejo entre os dois? A imagem do castelo, as lembranças dos tempos de escola, aquilo o fez desejar procurá-la. Lysa sempre fora segura e determinada; saberia o que fazer. Ela o ajudaria a decifrar a profecia para relatá-la ao Lorde.

Fechou os olhos e imaginou a bruxa de cabelos pretos, lisos e brilhantes como os dele. Desejou rever aqueles olhos verdes que o embriagavam e, no momento seguinte, aparatava à frente da casa dos Yaxley.


	2. Chapter 2

−2−

Aparatar na frente da casa grande e imponente não melhorou o sentimento de dúvida que assolava Severus. Por muito tempo ele fora proibido de freqüentar aquela casa. A relação com a família da sua mãe só melhorou depois que ele ganhou a Marca Negra que carregava no braço. Ele parou em frente ao portão, pensando cautelosamente se realmente deveria anunciar sua presença.

Lysa foi quem o fez enxergar que só seria devidamente respeitado no mundo bruxo se ele se juntasse ao Lorde das Trevas e ao seu grupo de Comensais da Morte. Ele sempre achou que ela o odiava, mas as palavras frias e duras dela vinham com uma preocupação ou um conselho para ele. Se naquela época ele não estivesse cego pelos encantos da sangue-ruim, jamais teria confundido os olhares e as palavras de ódio que tentavam ocultar um sentimento muito mais forte.

-----

Na noite do mesmo dia do O.W.L. de Poções, Severus ficou acordado até tarde na sala comunal, revendo suas anotações de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas para as provas do dia seguinte. Ele estava tão absorto nos estudos que não percebeu Lysa aproximando-se por trás dele, sussurrando sorrateiramente em seu ouvido:

– Você é uma vergonha para a Sonserina e para os Prince. Não basta carregar o nome de um trouxa, você agora fica se agarrando na frente de todos com uma sangue-ruim?

Severus não respondeu. Sabia que seu silêncio a irritava mais que qualquer resposta ácida que pudesse lhe dar.

– Você tem mesmo esperanças que uma sangue-ruim olhe para um sonserino? – ela insistiu. Sentando-se à mesa ao lado dele, continuou com os olhos estreitos: – Ela se acha boa demais para nós, desfilando com aquele distintivo de monitora e levantando a mão toda hora para responder as perguntas e ganhar mais pontos para a Grifinória.

Severus não precisava ficar ali, sendo obrigado a ouvir os desaforos da prima que o odiava. Com um suspiro, guardou suas coisas na mochila e se levantou, dirigindo-se para o dormitório masculino.

– Você pode fingir que não me escuta, Snape – ele a ouviu gritando para suas costas –, mas eu sei que aquela sangue-ruim vai acabar com você. E quando isso acontecer, eu vou estar por perto para rir da sua cara!

-----

Severus levantou os olhos do chão, como se aquilo fosse capaz de fazer suas lembranças se esvaecerem. As lembranças daquela noite e do dia seguinte pareciam que jamais o abandonariam. Ele teve que usar todo seu autocontrole naquela ocasião para não azarar Lysa enquanto ela falava de Lily daquele jeito. Entretanto, mal ele sabia que suas palavras se concretizariam no dia seguinte...

-----

– Quem quer ver eu tirar as cuecas do Ranhoso? – James Potter perguntava para a multidão que o via levitar Severus de cabeça para baixo, como se estivesse preso por um gancho em sua perna.

Severus sentia-se humilhado, servindo de chacota para toda a escola. Mas pior que isso, quando Lily foi tentar ajudá-lo, ele ficou tão nervoso querendo provar-se um verdadeiro sonserino, que acabou humilhando-a também, chamando-a de sangue ruim. Pior que a humilhação era saber que a havia perdido para sempre, e que deixara o caminho livre para James Potter.

De repente, sentiu que o feitiço que o segurava no ar se desfez. Alguém lançou o contrafeitiço, e com certeza não era o Potter. Assim que colocou os pés no chão, conseguiu recuperar a varinha, mas nem foi necessário usá-la, pois Filch já estava por perto, fazendo os demais alunos se dispersarem. Severus observou com um sorriso satisfeito quando o zelador os levou para a sala do Diretor, com certeza os dois ganhariam uma detenção exemplar.

– Eu avisei para você não chegar perto da sangue-ruim. O Potter não vai deixar você em paz enquanto continuar a lamber o chão que ela pisa. – A voz de Lysa soou das suas costas. – Você está bem?

– Não é da sua conta – ele respondeu, virando-se para ela. – Eu não pedi a sua ajuda. – E saiu a passos largos em direção ao castelo.

-----

– Severus? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

A voz de Lysa o fez despertar das lembranças tão sofridas. Muita coisa acontecera desde então, e ele não a odiava mais. Talvez eles ainda não entendessem exatamente o que sentiam um pelo outro, mas ele sabia que não era mais o ódio que sentiam quando eram crianças.

– Na verdade – ele começou num tom preocupado –, aconteceu, sim. Eu posso entrar?

Lysa estava acompanhada apenas da elfa doméstica da família. Ele contou tudo o que acontecera naquela noite desde que vira Dumbledore no Hog's Head, e ela o escutou, pensativa.

– Se você é fiel ao Lorde das Trevas, deve contar-lhe tudo o que aconteceu com todos os detalhes, como acabou de me contar – ela o aconselhou com um tom de dúvida na voz, depois que ele terminou o relato.

– Entretanto?

Ela o olhou intrigada, então ele continuou:

– Você não me parece tão segura quanto ao que acabou de sugerir.

– Eu não sei do que você está falando – ela replicou, fugindo dos olhos dele.

Severus deu um sorriso falso e sentiu que ela fraquejou – como sempre fraquejava – quando se aproximou mais dela.

– Neste caso – ele explicou –, eu terei que esperar até ele querer me ver para contar-lhe a novidade. O que você sugere que eu faça enquanto isso? – Seus lábios quase encostavam nos dela quando ele terminou a frase.

Ela não respondeu com palavras, simplesmente inclinou a cabeça na direção dele e o beijou. Ele sabia que provocaria essa reação nela e sorriu internamente quando a sentiu totalmente entregue a ele. Há pelo menos um ano que ele não a via, mas o desejo que há muito tempo fervia dentro deles se manifestou forte como se ainda estivessem em Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

−3−

Exaustos, Severus e Lysa estavam deitados na cama dela, relaxados e absortos nos seus mundos particulares. Severus fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar mais uma vez pelas lembranças que o perseguiam desde que estivera tão próximo a Hogwarts.

-----

Severus iniciou o sexto ano em Hogwarts disposto a esquecer Lily Evans. Ela jamais o perdoaria por tê-la chamado de sangue ruim, e sua família passara as férias inteiras de verão o doutrinando para seguir os passos dos demais jovens de sangue puro da sua idade: juntar-se ao Lorde das Trevas.

Entretanto, esquecer Lily Evans não era uma tarefa fácil. Para piorar, o Prof. Slughorn os colocou para trabalharem juntos na turma N.E.W.T. de Poções. Ele era obrigado a sentir o perfume dela duas vezes por semana, discutir detalhadamente os preparos das poções e acostumar-se com a sensação incômoda – e ao mesmo tempo deliciosa – no estômago toda vez que a via sorrir tão de perto.

Absorto nos encantos da jovem que queria esquecer, Severus jamais notou o outro par de olhos verdes que sempre os observava de longe, no fundo da sala de Poções, de Lysandra Yaxley.

-----

– Qual a relação entre a Evans e essa sua história sobre a profecia? – Lysa quebrou o silêncio, fazendo Severus voltar ao presente.

Severus franziu o cenho, fingindo ignorar o que Lysa queria dizer com aquilo.

– Eu não vejo a Evans desde a nossa formatura – ele respondeu. – Por que você quer saber dela?

Com um suspiro, ela se levantou e vestiu uma camisola de seda vermelha sobre o corpo nu. _Por que eu quero saber da Evans? Porque você só pensa em mim por causa daquela sangue-ruim._

-----

Lysandra Yaxley sempre gostou de Poções. Era um dom que parecia vir dos seus avós maternos, os Prince. Ela estava empolgada em começar o novo ano na turma de N.E.W.T., pois sabia que agora começariam a aprender a preparar poções realmente interessantes. Entretanto, sua alegria acabou no momento que encontrou Lily Evans na sala. E sua leve consternação passou para uma visível irritação quando o Prof. Slughorn indicou Severus Snape para trabalhar em conjunto com a sangue-ruim.

Ela lutou por várias semanas contra seus sentimentos, tentando convencer a si mesma que só estava indignada por seu Diretor de Casa obrigar um sonserino a trabalhar com uma grifinória. Entretanto, ela sabia que o que mais a incomodava era como os olhos de Severus brilhavam cada vez que encaravam os de Lily. Ela queria que aqueles olhos brilhassem para ela daquele jeito, que ele tremesse quando chegasse perto dela como todas as vezes que ele ficava nervoso quando se aproximava da sangue-ruim. E aquilo a deixava cada dia mais confusa.

Desde pequena, ela fora ensinada a ignorar a família da irmã de sua mãe. Seus pais não queriam nenhum tipo de relacionamento com a traidora de sangue que tivera a ousadia de se casar com um trouxa. Lysa crescera sem nenhum contato com o primo mestiço, até que os dois foram convidados para estudar em Hogwarts.

No princípio, ela morria de vergonha de ter algum parentesco com o mestiço que entrara para a Sonserina. Ninguém parecia gostar dele, e ele vivia enfurnado na biblioteca ou isolado em algum canto da sala comunal. Entretanto, em pouco tempo, ele mostrara que conhecia mais truques e azarações que muitos alunos mais velhos, e aqueles mais interessados nas Artes das Trevas logo começaram a se aproximar do garoto solitário e soturno. Lysa seria um desses, se sua teimosia e antipatia pelo primo não fossem maiores que sua admiração por aquela magia proibida em Hogwarts, restando-lhe apenas observar de longe o garoto magro, de olhos e cabelos pretos.

Os anos foram passando, os dois cresceram, e de repente, Lysa descobriu que não admirava apenas o talento para as Artes das Trevas do seu primo. Acordava de madrugada, assustada com os sonhos nos quais ele aparecia tocando no seu corpo, beijando-a, tomando-a nos braços e possuindo-a, às vezes com violência, outras com ternura. Aquilo a incomodava. Ele era um mestiço, fraco, sem nenhum talento para o quadribol ou qualquer outro interesse que lhe garantisse respeito no mundo bruxo. Nem ao menos fora escolhido como monitor da Sonserina. Definitivamente, Severus Snape não servia para ela. Mas então, por que a paixão dele pela sangue-ruim a perturbava tanto?

Ela só tivera coragem para admitir a si mesma que estava loucamente apaixonada por Severus quando ele caíra na armadilha armada pelo Black e pelo Potter. Regulus Black, que embora fosse irmão de Sirius era também um dos seguidores do grupinho de Artes das Trevas de Severus, lhe contara o que acontecera, e a idéia de que ele poderia estar morto a fez perder a razão. Assustada com a força daquele sentimento que há tanto tempo vinha querendo negar, ela decidiu que a partir daquele dia faria qualquer coisa para ficar com ele, nem que tivesse que se tornar mais parecida possível com Lily Evans.

-----

Lysa caminhou até a janela, observando a noite escura lá fora. Não adiantava remoer o passado agora; afinal, fora ela quem havia começado com aquilo. Mesmo assim, sabia que jamais conseguiria esquecer o que Severus fizera com ela.

Entretanto, naquela noite, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, acabara de confirmar que ele ainda a dominava. Ela bufou com um sorriso desdenhoso para sua própria imagem refletida no vidro da janela. Talvez seu único problema era sempre ter gostado dos caras errados.


	4. Chapter 4

−4−

Cansada de relembrar o passado, Lysa virou-se para Severus, contemplando o corpo nu ainda deitado sobre a cama. Ele lhe fizera uma pergunta, e ela o respondeu com outra:

– Se não foi por causa da Evans, por que você me procurou então?

Sentando-se, Severus soltou um suspiro profundo antes de responder:

– Nós não estamos mais em Hogwarts, Lysa. Eu precisava ver você. _Você_ – ele respondeu, salientando a última palavra.

Severus sabia o que ela estava imaginando, mas desta vez ele estava sendo sincero; Lily Evans realmente não estava envolvida na sua decisão de procurar Lysa. Entretanto, ele já havia dado motivos suficientes no passado para que ela não acreditasse nele.

-----

Ele estava estudando numa sala vazia nas masmorras. Entretanto, a cada parágrafo levantava os olhos do livro e dizia para si mesmo que ele não estava se escondendo de ninguém, apenas queria sossego, e isso era impossível tanto na biblioteca quanto na sala comunal depois do que os Marotos aprontaram com ele.

Seu ódio pelo Potter havia crescido ainda mais depois daquilo. Os amigos dele lhe armaram uma armadilha, e ele se aproveitou para sair como o herói da história, para se mostrar para a Evans e roubá-la de uma vez por todas. Agora ele tinha certeza que ela jamais olharia para ele – um fraco que precisava da ajuda do artilheiro metido – quando tinha o Potter – o herói da escola – ajoelhado a seus pés.

– Severus?

Ele levantou a cabeça na direção da voz que vinha da porta e não acreditou no que seus olhos lhe diziam. Lily Evans estava parada bem ali na sua frente, os olhos um tanto arregalados, mas ainda lindos e brilhantes.

– Evans? É você? – ele perguntou, pois ainda não acreditava que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo.

Ela pareceu relaxar e sorriu, dando um passo para dentro da sala e fechando a porta com um gesto da varinha.

– Você está bem? – ela perguntou quando chegou mais perto.

Severus apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Não queria falar sobre o acidente que quase o matara, muito menos com Lily.

– Eu fiquei preocupada com você – ela continuou, abaixando-se até que seus olhos ficassem na mesma altura. – Eu meio que me senti culpada pelo que aconteceu.

Ele mal ouvia o que ela lhe dizia, aqueles olhos verdes tão intensos não o deixavam se concentrar em nada mais. Mas ainda mais inacreditável foi quando os lábios dela deliberadamente tocaram nos dele. Ele arregalou os olhos surpreso, para logo em seguida fechá-los e aproveitar aquela sensação gostosa de frio na barriga.

Eles não sabiam explicar exatamente o que estavam sentindo, mas aquele beijo parecia ter despertado um sentimento latente nos dois, uma coisa tão forte que palavras tornaram-se desnecessárias. Severus sentiu-a querendo seus lábios, brincando com a sensação de terem suas línguas encontrando-se pela primeira vez, e se surpreendeu por não estar sonhando.

Ele se concentrou para jamais esquecer aquele momento. Só podia ter alguma coisa errada com Lily para ela agir daquele jeito, mas ele não estava em condições de se importar com isso agora. Se a garota dos seus sonhos finalmente estava interessada nele, ele só tinha que aproveitar a oportunidade.

Os beijos foram ficando cada vez mais intensos, as bocas mais atrevidas, os corpos ávidos por mais. Bastou um olhar e, no instante seguinte, os dois estavam deitados no chão duro sem se importarem com a falta de conforto, explorando as formas um do outro, deixando que seus instintos ditassem os próximos movimentos e experimentando curiosos e admirados cada nova sensação de prazer.

Tudo parecia irreal. Era como se estivessem possuídos, como se não fossem eles comandando os seus corpos. Mas o prazer que sentiam era bem real, viciante, até que chegou ao ponto máximo e eles, enfim, se separaram. Nenhuma palavra fora dita, o silêncio fora sua única testemunha.

Severus virou-se para o lado por um instante, um único segundo, e ela se fora.

-----

Lysa franziu a testa para Severus. Ela queria acreditar nele, mas sentia-se tão insegura quanto na primeira vez em que procurara Severus atrás de um simples beijo. Ela achava que havia se livrado da quase-servidão que fora seu último ano em Hogwarts, e temia que tudo voltasse novamente junto com ele.

Fechou os olhos, tentando impedir que as imagens daquela época voltassem à suas lembranças, mas isso era impossível com ele ali, deitado na sua frente.

-----

Lysa saiu correndo da sala nas masmorras torcendo para que Severus não viesse atrás dela. Entrou no banheiro mais próximo e respirou aliviada ao constatar que não havia nenhuma menina ali. Seu coração batia apressado, e ela olhou horrorizada para o espelho que refletia o rosto de Lily Evans.

Como ela deixara as coisas chegarem aquele ponto? Não era para irem tão longe, ela queria apenas um beijo quando pediu uma amostra da Poção Polissuco para o Prof. Slughorn. Sentou-se na pia, de costas para o espelho para não ser obrigada a se ver na forma da sangue-ruim, e tentou se acalmar.

Sentiu que lágrimas começariam a rolar de seus olhos, mas então ela os fechou com força para impedir que escorressem. Ela era uma Yaxley, jamais se humilharia daquela forma novamente. Queria correr até seu dormitório e tomar um banho, livrar-se da presença suja daquela sangue-ruim do seu corpo, mas tinha que esperar o efeito da poção passar.

Quando sentiu a sensação incômoda do seu corpo se transformando e viu que seus cabelos ficaram escuros novamente, ela finalmente teve coragem de se olhar no espelho. Uma Lysa humilhada e ressentida a encarava de volta, um ódio crescente de si mesma e da sangue-ruim tomando conta da sua mente. Ainda olhando com repulsa para o próprio corpo, saiu correndo do banheiro, fugindo do espelho, para finalmente poder entrar em sua sala comunal.


	5. Chapter 5

−5−

Severus imaginava com um sentimento de culpa o que ela estaria pensando. Levantou-se da cama para abraçá-la, acalentá-la em seus braços, mas ela o repeliu com um gesto.

− Eu a procurei porque senti sua falta – ele respondeu então.

A resposta dela foi apenas uma risada cínica.

Sem ação, Severus começou a admirar a mulher em que Lysa se transformara. Ela estava linda, com a pele pálida como a dele e os olhos verdes intensos que contrastavam com o cabelo preto que emoldurava o rosto. A camisola vermelha completava a vista, insinuando as curvas perfeitas e convidando-o a tocar no tecido sedoso. Mas então, ele percebeu que alguma coisa estava faltando no braço esquerdo dela. Os Yaxley eram famosos entre todos os Comensais da Morte, mas Lysa não tinha a Marca Negra.

Ele franziu a testa ante a descoberta e lançou-lhe um olhar curioso.

− Eu pensei que você fosse uma de nós.

Lysa sorriu novamente, um brilho que ele não conseguiu traduzir no olhar dela.

− Eu não me chamo Bellatrix Lestrange. Jamais abriria mão da beleza para carregar uma marca horrível no meu braço – ela declarou, lembrando-se, divertida, do dia em que proferiu as mesmas palavras para o próprio Lorde das Trevas. Todos à sua volta haviam arregalado os olhos, assustados, esperando qual seria o castigo que o Lorde lhe imporia por tamanha falta de respeito. Para o espanto de todos, ele respondeu-lhe com uma risada desdenhosa, declarando que sentia falta de um pouco de espiritualidade entre seus servos. Meia hora depois, eles dividiam a mesma cama.

Severus levantou uma sobrancelha e continuou encarando-a, exigindo com o olhar que ela elaborasse sua resposta.

− Você está por fora das últimas fofocas, pelo visto – ela continuou, divertida. − Eu tenho certos privilégios com o Lorde. E me recusar a ser marcada como um dos seus servos é um deles.

Um arrepio cruzou a espinha de Severus. Seu estômago pareceu revirar, e ele sentiu uma náusea crescente enquanto concluía que tais privilégios sugeriam que Lysa era amante do seu mestre. Fechou os olhos por um momento, e a imagem da sonserina irritante que sempre o perseguia em Hogwarts voltou à sua mente.

-----

Eles tinham Poções logo pela manhã no dia seguinte. Severus entrou na sala ansioso para falar com Lily; ela já estava em seu lugar, mergulhada na sua cópia de _Estudos Avançados de Poções_. Quando se sentou ao lado dela e a cumprimentou, estranhou a forma com que ela se dirigiu a ele, apenas acenando com a cabeça, como se nada tivesse acontecido na noite anterior.

Minutos depois, Lysa também entrou na sala, demonstrando embaraço e um certo nervosismo. Mas Severus, preocupado em entender a indiferença de Lily, jamais teria notado a presença da prima logo atrás deles se não fosse o Prof. Slughorn.

− E então, Srta. Yaxley. – A voz do professor soou atrás de Severus. − Como está sua pesquisa sobre a Poção Polissuco? Espero que aquela amostra que lhe passei tenha ajudado-a a entender o efeito da sanguinária na cor e na espessura do produto final.

Severus virou-se bruscamente para trás quando ouviu as palavras _Polissuco_ e _amostra_, encarando-a com a testa franzida e uma sobrancelha levantada. Lysa ficou vermelha instantaneamente e mal conseguiu balbuciar uma resposta para o professor.

− Cla- claro, professor. O- obrigada.

− Só espero que você não tenha tentado usá-la – ele acrescentou brincando. − Não gostaria de ver uma aluna minha brincando de ser outra pessoa.

− Não, professor – ela respondeu de cabeça baixa, tentando evitar o olhar surpreso e indignado de Severus.

O Prof. Slughorn seguiu para sua mesa, mas Severus continuou virado para trás, encarando Lysa até que ela tivesse coragem de levantar o olhar. Quando ela o fez, encontrou uma expressão de repulsa no rosto dele e desejou sumir da sala no mesmo instante.

Quando a aula acabou, Severus planejava obrigá-la a falar com ele num local tranqüilo, para tirar aquela história a limpo. Assim que ele se virou para trás, entretanto, ela já havia sumido. Uma de suas amigas lhe disse que ela não estava se sentindo bem e fora até a ala hospitalar; ele continuou procurando por ela o resto do dia, sem sucesso.

No final da tarde, quando todos já estavam pensando em seguir para o Salão Principal para jantar, ele observou da janela da biblioteca um vulto saindo do castelo. Ele a seguiu e a encontrou sentada sozinha à beira do lago, em meio à penumbra que se formava com o pôr-do-sol tardio do final da primavera.

− Foi você, não foi? – ele perguntou para as costas dela.

A única pista de que Lysa o ouvira foi o movimento dos seus ombros, quando ela se encolheu, abraçando os joelhos. Naquele momento, toda a raiva que Severus estava sentindo dela se esvaeceu, e ele percebeu que também estava envergonhado por ter sido tão precipitado, e até um pouco impetuoso, na noite anterior.

− Eu... errr... − Ele começou, sem saber realmente o que dizer, sentando-se ao lado dela. − Por que você fez aquilo? – perguntou sem conseguir encará-la.

O céu já estava escuro, apenas com uma réstia avermelhada no horizonte, lembrando o sol que acabara de se esconder. A noite parecia ainda mais sombria e pesava sobre Severus e Lysa, que permaneceu em silêncio e encolheu-se ainda mais contra os joelhos.

− Desculpe se eu... − Ele começou a falar porque não estava mais suportando o silêncio, mas então parou de repente, procurando as palavras.

− Você não precisa se desculpar – ela finalmente respondeu, olhando fixamente para o lago. − Você não teve culpa de nada.

Agora foi a vez de Severus ficar em silêncio. Não podia acreditar que Lysa fora capaz de se fazer passar pela Evans, principalmente por causa dele. Ela sempre fizera questão de mostrar a todos que o odiava. Por que fizera aquilo, então? Ela se entregara a ele tão facilmente; não conseguia entender. Estava acostumado à idéia de ser odiado pela prima, e não queria que sua vida mudasse assim tão repentinamente.

− Não se preocupe – Lysa continuou −, isso não vai mais se repetir.

Ela se levantou e já estava a caminho do castelo quando Severus se levantou e correu até ela, pegando-a no braço para fazê-la parar.

− Ontem, foi a primeira vez que eu... − ele se interrompeu, envergonhado. − Eu fiquei preocupado com você, se te machuquei ou...

Lysa estreitou os olhos e ele parou de falar assim que percebeu o brilho de ódio nos olhos verdes. Ela havia voltado à personalidade original a que ele estava habituado.

− Você é mesmo um imbecil, sabia? Também foi a minha primeira vez – ela acrescentou, virando-se em direção ao castelo antes que ele notasse as lágrimas em seus olhos.

Severus a observou caminhar a passos largos para o castelo, atônito com a revelação.

-----

Anos depois, atônito ainda era a melhor palavra para descrever Severus quando ele ouviu outra confissão que Lysa acabara de lhe fazer. Ela, por outro lado, parecia divertida com a reação dele, como se estivesse saboreando uma vingança, um prato que vinha esperando alguns anos para ser experimentado.

− Acho que você deve ir agora, antes que alguém chegue e tenhamos que explicar como você veio parar no meu quarto – ela ordenou com uma voz cínica.

Severus podia estar encantado com a Lysa que desfilava à sua frente, mas não deixaria que ela o menosprezasse daquele jeito. Ele acabara de ter a prova de que ela ainda se deixava dominar totalmente na presença dele.

− A convivência com o Lorde a deixou presunçosa, minha cara – ele disse aproximando-se dela, um sorriso desdenhoso formando-se no rosto. – Mas eu me lembro de cada gemido que provoquei nesta cama. Eu sei que você é minha, sempre foi. − Ele segurou a mandíbula dela com a mão e fez seu rosto se aproximar como se fosse beijá-la. – Eu vou embora... quando _eu_ quiser.

Lysa teve que lutar com todas as suas forças contra o desejo quase incontrolável de se entregar na promessa daquele beijo.

− Por favor, Severus – ela conseguiu balbuciar em meio aos encantos dele. − Vá embora. Se o Lorde desconfiar de alguma coisa...

− Você não se importou com isso na última hora, não é? – ele a interrompeu, os lábios ainda roçando nos lábios dela.

− Severus, por favor! – ela disse desesperada.

Ele a soltou e ela virou-se para a janela, sabendo que não conseguiria resistir a ele se continuasse encarando-o. Assim que conseguiu recuperar a calma, ainda de costas para ele, explicou:

− O Lorde planeja convocar todos os seus Comensais da Morte amanhã para celebrar o último ataque contra o Ministério. Você poderá relatar o que descobriu amanhã, se é o seu desejo alertá-lo quanto a esta profecia.

Severus não respondeu. Ela tampouco se virou enquanto ele colocou suas vestes e se aproximou dela, depositando um beijo terno em seus ombros, fazendo-a arrepiar-se até o pescoço, e então partiu.


	6. Chapter 6

−6−

Severus sorvia seu uísque de fogo até a última gota, como se aquilo fosse capaz de apaziguar sua raiva. Enquanto fingia estar ocupado com a bebida, observava com olhos atentos o Lorde das Trevas exibindo sua nova conquista: Lysa Yaxley. Ele podia sentir de longe a inveja das mulheres pela beleza dela e o desejo que ela provocava nos demais homens da festa. E esta era a intenção do seu Lorde. Ostentá-la como se fosse um prêmio, vangloriando-se das recompensas trazidas pelas Artes das Trevas.

Severus sentia asco cada vez que ele tocava na pele dela, e pensava raivoso que a mulher que seu Lorde tanto se gabava de estar comendo, um dia já fora sua. Um sorriso desdenhoso surgiu quando ele fixou os olhos no casal ao longe, mas morreu rapidamente assim que ele se lembrou que, quando Lysa era sua, era outra mulher que ele desejava.

-----

Lysa e Severus não se falaram mais durante as duas semanas do final do ano letivo. Ela ainda se pegava adimirando-o com o olhar quando achava que ele não a notava; entretanto, a discriminação e as acusações por ser um mestiço calaram-se para sempre.

As férias de verão chegaram e terminaram, e Severus se viu voltando para Hogwarts pelo último ano. Agora cada vez mais certo de que se tornaria um Comensal da Morte depois que terminasse a escola, Severus achava que tinha esquecido da sangue-ruim para sempre, até descobrir que ela e James Potter estavam namorando.

No início, os dois eram discretos, mas James fazia tanta questão de mostrar sua conquista para seu maior inimigo que Severus achava impossível estar em qualquer parte do castelo sem ver os dois se agarrando em algum canto. Quando deitava em sua cama à noite, Severus fechava os olhos e via-se no lugar de James, beijando e abraçando Lily. Como ele queria beijar aqueles lábios, explorá-los, mordê-los, e fazê-la gemer em seus braços. Ele passara diversas noites satisfazendo a si próprio imaginando que Lily Evans estava na sua cama.

Quando estava sozinho no seu canto na sala comunal, Severus ainda sentia os olhos fixos de Lysa nele, mas nenhum dos dois jamais teve coragem de trocar uma palavra depois do que acontecera no final do ano passado. Algumas vezes ele se pegou observando a prima. Seu corpo havia mudado bastante desde que a conhecera, o cabelo escuro como o dele era brilhante e sedoso, e podia fazer qualquer um querer se enterrar naqueles fios. Os olhos pareciam ter intensificado a cor, e ficavam ainda mais lindos com o verde do uniforme da Sonserina. Severus sabia que muitos garotos dormiam sonhando com os seios e os quadris dela. Sentia também que bastaria um gesto e Lysa se deitaria com ele mais uma vez sem pestanejar. Entretanto, Lysa Yaxley não era Lily Evans.

Lysa Yaxley podia não ser Lily Evans, mas já provara uma vez que era capaz de imitá-la. Severus balançou a cabeça tentando dispensar a idéia que acabara de lhe ocorrer enquanto terminava seu projeto de Poções. Depois de dois meses, a Poção Polissuco estava pronta, bastaria adicionar um fio de cabelo ruivo, ingrediente nada complicado de se obter para quem trabalhava ao lado de Lily duas vezes por semana.

-----

_Merda!_ – Severus pensou quando viu o casal de anfitriões seguindo em sua direção. Fingiu que se levantava para buscar outro drink, mas a voz do seu mestre logo o chamou:

– Severus, meu caro – o Lorde das Trevas o cumprimentou, trazendo Lysa em seus braços. – Soube que você finalmente nos trouxe notícias de Hogsmeade.

– Sim, meu Lorde – ele respondeu. Um olhar de relance para Lysa, e ela sorria cinicamente para ele.

Lord Voldmort virou-se para sua amante e sussurrou ao ouvido dela, não baixo o suficiente para que Severus não o ouvisse.

– Lamento, minha cara, mas deverei deixá-la sozinha por algum tempo. Tenho assuntos a tratar com Snape.

Severus observou estarrecido Lysa fingir um muxoxo, mas sua indignação cresceu a ponto de enojá-lo quando o Lorde das Trevas a compensou com um beijo voraz e demorado. Ele estava perto o suficiente dos dois para perceber a língua dele avançando pela boca de Lysa e teve que se segurar para não arrancá-la dos braços do seu mestre e mostrar-lhe como ela realmente gostava de ser beijada. Lysa sempre fora dele; não estava acostumado a ter que dividi-la.

-----

Severus passou alguns dias carregando no bolso um pequeno frasco com um pouco da Poção Polissuco que prepara recentemente. Começou a observar Lysa sorrateiramente, mas sem coragem de dizer em voz alta as idéias que não o deixavam em paz. Eles nunca mais trocaram palavras depois daquele incidente, mas os olhares entre os dois eram sempre carregados de ódio e desejo, se é que isso era possível.

O cabo-de-guerra que ele travava todos os dias em sua mente entre a paixão incontrolável por Lily Evans e o remorso em usar Lysa para seus desejos finalmente teve um lado vencedor quando, procurando por um livro na seção restrita, quase tropeçou nos corpos de Lily Evans e James Potter se agarrando escondidos atrás de uma estante. Aquilo fora a gota d'água. Estava cansado de se imaginar com a sangue-ruim quando o Potter podia tê-la a qualquer hora; queria tê-la em seus braços mais uma vez, sentir o seu corpo junto ao dela, tocá-la, beijá-la, possuí-la. Não agüentaria mais uma noite dependendo de si mesmo para saciar suas vontades.

Voltando para a área comum da biblioteca, ele encontrou Lysa estudando sozinha numa mesa próxima à janela. Aproximou-se dela e, em silêncio, tirou o pequeno frasco do bolso e depositou-o sobre a mesa.

– Hoje à noite – disse apenas.

Ela levantou os olhos para o frasco e depois para ele, que não disse mais nada. Severus seguiu para a mesa em frente à dela, sentando-se de frente para Lysa e fingindo pegar um livro para ler.

Ele observou com um divertimento sádico quando os olhos dela se estreitaram e ela franziu a testa, juntando suas coisas e saindo tempestivamente da biblioteca. Um leve relance para a mesa e nenhum sinal do frasco que ele acabara de deixar lá.

-----

Severus seguiu seu mestre até uma sala que deveria servir de escritório, onde nenhum dos convidados os perturbariam. Respeitosamente, narrou os últimos movimentos de Dumbledore e os rumores sobre Hogwarts que corriam em Hogsmeade. Quando chegou na parte mais importante do seu relato, entretanto, fez algumas alterações no texto correto da profecia. Não tinha mais certeza que queria impedir que seu mestre fosse derrotado.


	7. Chapter 7

−7−

Lysa observou os dois homens a deixarem para seguirem até uma sala onde não seriam incomodados. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Por que a presença de Severus ainda a perturbava tanto? Não era mais uma adolescente, no auge da guerra de hormônios, quando uma simples sobrancelha levantada era capaz de fazê-la realizar loucuras. Fechou os olhos, tentando se controlar para não chamar a atenção dos demais convidados e esquecer do que já fora capaz de fazer por causa do homem que acabara de seguir com o Lorde das Trevas.

-----

Lysa entrou na sala comunal da Sonserina bufando. Quem ele pensava que era? Quem ele pensava que _ela_ era? Como ele ousava sequer imaginar que ela se rebaixaria àquele nível?

Ela seguiu direto para o dormitório das meninas do último ano e se trancou lá, repassando em sua mente o que acabara de acontecer. A imagem dele olhando para ela na biblioteca, desafiando-a com aquele sorriso falso, a fez estremecer. Sentiu um frio estranho na barriga e pensamentos totalmente contraditórios passaram em sua mente. Ela jamais se esquecera daquele dia, sonhava todas as noites com ele e secretamente desejava poder revivê-lo ao menos mais uma vez. Queria sentir Severus dentro dela novamente, queria entregar-se a ele, sentir o cheiro dele, a pele dele roçando em sua pele... Aquilo estava enlouquecendo-a.

E foi com a certeza de que estava realmente louca que Lysa deixou a sala comunal horas depois, seguindo sorrateiramente para um banheiro nas masmorras, levando consigo apenas um frasquinho de poção. Minutos depois, Lily Evans saía do mesmo banheiro, caminhando ainda em dúvida até uma sala de aula. Ela entrou na sala e constatou com um frio na barriga que Severus já estava a sua espera.

Assim que a viu entrar na sala, ele sorriu com o canto da boca; um sorriso desdenhoso de vitória, que a fazia duvidar se devia azará-lo com sua varinha ou jogar-se nos braços dele. Ela ouviu a porta se fechar atrás dela e permaneceu parada, mordendo os lábios de nervosismo, observando-o caminhar na direção dela.

Eles não pronunciaram uma palavra. Os olhares eram intensos o bastante para entenderem que ambos se desejavam e eles se entregaram sem nenhuma dúvida ou pudor. Lysa congratulou-se silenciosamente por ter deixado de lado qualquer resquício de amor-próprio para se deliciar nos braços de Severus, e seu prazer só foi diminuído quando, no final, ela o ouviu sussurrar o nome da sangue-ruim.

Lysa colocou suas vestes assim que Severus a deixou, tentando convencer a si mesma que não se importava de ouvir o nome da Evans. Entretanto, sem olhar novamente para ele, saiu apressada para o banheiro, para esperar o fim do efeito da poção num lugar onde pudesse chorar sem nenhuma testemunha.

-----

Lysa afundou-se na banheira de água quente como se a água fosse capaz de fazer as lembranças daquela época se dissolverem.

_Compartilhar os aposentos do Lorde das Trevas pode até parecer repulsivo, mas tem suas compensações_ – ela pensou, com um sorriso falso enquanto observava o colar que pendia de uma das suas mãos. Ela o recebera naquele dia, com um aviso de que era para usá-lo à noite, e que seria a única coisa que ele permitiria que cobrisse o corpo dela quando ficassem a sós. Ela sorriu mais uma vez, avaliando o colar. Os cordões entrelaçados de ouro e prata já lhe garantiam um bom preço, principalmente depois de enfeitiçados pelo próprio Lorde das Trevas. Certamente a Borgin & Burges lhe pagaria uma fortuna. _Velho tolo_. Em apenas dois meses ela já tinha uma pequena fortuna em jóias e peças raras, que garantiriam sua independência da herança dos pais quando ele se cansasse dela, ou caso perdesse sua guerra.

Até ontem, ela se divertia com o novo papel de amante do Lorde das Trevas. Sabia que não passava de uma alegoria para ser exibida pelo Lorde, como se o fato de todos saberem que estava fodendo uma bela jovem de sangue puro pudesse apagar a verdade que a mãe dele havia se entregado cegamente a um trouxa. Entretanto, era divertido sentir a inveja que as mulheres tinham dos seus presentes, e ela se deleitava com os olhares surpresos e desejosos dos homens, aproveitando-se da aproximação de ambos quando precisavam da ajuda dela para influenciar seu mestre. Era uma posição muito cômoda, embora exigisse deitar-se com o velho que agora dormia no quarto ao lado.

Mas, agora, Snape havia voltado à sua vida. E voltara exercendo a mesma dominação que sempre tivera sobre ela. Ela não conseguiu deixar de pensar nele a noite inteira. Seus beijos eram muito mais excitantes e, sem dúvida, ele sabia como levá-la à loucura; ao contrário das investidas grosseiras, desajeitadas e tediosas daquele que se dizia o Lorde das Trevas. Era impossível não desejar as mãos dele tocando nela, os lábios dele roçando sua pele, e ela teve que usar todo seu conhecimento de Oclumência enquanto o Lorde a mantinha em seus braços.

Com um suspiro, ela largou o colar no chão, concluindo que, pelo menos, podia dizer à sua consciência que era o feitiço da jóia que a prendia ao Lorde das Trevas. Livre da servidão que a peça infligia a ela, relaxou mais uma vez na água quente e deixou que as lembranças de uma outra época de servidão viessem à sua mente.

-----

Depois daquela noite, Lysa e Severus quase sem perceber caíram numa rotina que se resumia a olhares maliciosos seguidos da entrega de uma poção, encontros furtivos após o toque de recolher e um fim de noite de culpa e constrangimento. Entretanto, nenhum dos dois parecia querer acabar com aqueles encontros; o estoque de poção polissuco de Severus parecia infinito, e Lysa jamais pensara duas vezes antes de aceitá-la. Era como se eles estivessem presos a um vício, que os fazia perseguir aquele curto momento de prazer sem perceber o quanto estavam se machucando.

Lysa estava cada vez mais dividida entre a loucura insana que a domava cada vez que chegava perto de Severo e o ódio que se apossava logo depois que eles se afastavam. Ela o odiava por obrigá-la a se humilhar daquele jeito, fazendo-a tomar o lugar da sangue-ruim para satisfazer suas fantasias nojentas. Ela o odiava porque o amava a ponto de passar dias e dias ansiosa, beirando à loucura, apenas esperando por uma nova dose da poção.

Severus também seguia aquela rotina mais como um vício que dominava sua razão que por vontade própria. Naqueles encontros furtivos, ele deixava de ser o sonserino estranho e odiado para se tornar o popular jogador de quadribol, namorado da garota mais cobiçada da escola. Não conseguia mais viver sem essa sensação, precisava satisfazer a sede por Lily Evans que seu corpo tanto lhe exigia. Cada vez que via Lily com o Potter, uma raiva doentia crescia dentro dele, que só saciava quando ele a possuía, a cada noite com mais violência, como se estivesse punindo-a por andar pela escola exibindo-se com seu maior inimigo.

Quando estava livre da obsessão pela Monitora-Chefe, ele mal notava a presença de Lysa. Entretanto, sua prima sonserina estava se tornando uma bela mulher e atraindo a atenção de diversos sonserinos, e até alguns rapazes de outras Casas. Aquele assédio deixava Severo levemente irritado às vezes, o que ele curava com um sorriso falso, acompanhado da lembrança que, ao contrário dos outros, ele podia tê-la a hora que quisesse.

-----

As doses extras de uísque de fogo não foram capazes de fazer Severus Snape adormecer naquela noite. A imagem de Lysa ao lado do Lorde das Trevas não saía da sua cabeça, como na época em que ainda estavam em Hogwarts e ele não suportava ver alguém dando em cima dela. Ele estava com ciúmes; o mesmo ciúme que sentia antes; mas naquela época, ele estava cego demais por Lily e pelo ódio que sentia do Potter para entender que, na verdade, era apaixonado por Lysa.

Ele não sabia dizer exatamente quando seu coração deixou de bater por Lily para se importar com Lysa. Calculou que, provavelmente, o simples fato dela se submeter àqueles encontros obscenos o envaidecia, e aos poucos, essa pequena presunção o fez desejá-la mais e não admitir que nenhum outro ocupasse a mesma posição nos sentimentos dela. Entretanto, ele era tolo demais para aceitar isso e preferiu continuar achando que era apenas uma obsessão em conseguir tudo o que Potter também tinha.

Jogou o copo longe ao lembrar-se do que fizera com Lysa. Enquanto ela era dele, ele a usou sem nenhum escrúpulo, obrigando-a a satisfazer suas vontades mais secretas, sem ao menos se preocupar com os desejos dela. Ele era jovem, inexperiente, e reconhecia agora que havia errado. Enxergá-la com o Lorde das Trevas naquela noite o fez desejar voltar àquela época e corrigir seus erros. Isso era impossível, ele sabia, mas então concluiu que já havia dado o primeiro passo para reaver Lysa, com exclusividade.


	8. Chapter 8

−8−

– Severus? – A voz dela o chamou, fazendo-o despertar do torpor que sentia toda vez que acabava de fazer amor com ela.

– O quê? – ele respondeu, acariciando a cabeça que descansava em seu peito nu.

– Por que você não contou tudo o que sabia sobre a profecia para o Lorde das Trevas?

Severus suspirou. Com um movimento delicado, a fez afastar-se dele e sentou na cama, olhando-a fixamente nos olhos. Ele a respondeu com outra pergunta:

– Até que ponto você consegue manter sua mente fechada para o Lorde das Trevas?

– A ponto de conseguir esconder os últimos três meses que você voltou para minha vida. Ou você acha que o Lorde das Trevas aceitaria de bom grado me dividir com um de seus servos? – ela respondeu com um sorriso desdenhoso.

Mas Severus não sorriu. Ao contrário, sua expressão tornou-se ainda mais séria quando ele a respondeu:

– _Eu_ não suporto a idéia de ter que dividi-la com ele.

Ela aumentou ainda mais o sorriso e o observou com curiosidade. Era a primeira vez que ouvia alguma coisa parecida com uma declaração de amor dele. Era impossível não sentir o desejo dele por ela cada vez que se encontravam, mas ouvir aquilo da voz dele era lisonjeiro.

Ela vinha esperando por esse dia há muito tempo. Desde a época em que os dois também não se importavam de correr riscos para se satisfazerem.

-----

A rotina de encontros noturnos entre eles foi ficando cada vez mais freqüente e, também, menos cuidadosa. Foi uma questão de tempo até Filch seguir Lily Evans e descobri-la com Severus Snape, acordados até depois do toque de recolher, numa sala das masmorras.

– Desculpe-nos, Sr. Filch – Lysa conseguiu dizer na sua imitação perfeita da Monitora-Chefe. – Nós estávamos revendo alguns pontos do trabalho de Poções e acho que perdemos a hora.

O zelador os fitou com um olhar desconfiado, mas Snape conseguira conjurar a tempo algumas penas, pergaminhos e livros.

– Já está tarde – ele respondeu –, e como Monitora-Chefe você deveria dar o exemplo aos outros alunos, Srta. Evans.

Lysa e Severus se olharam com os olhos arregalados. Como eles iriam explicar uma detenção para Lily Evans? E se ele os levassem até a Profa. McGonagall? Mas o zelador parecia estar de bom humor aquela noite e simplesmente os acompanhou até a entrada da sala comunal da Sonserina.

Severus disse a senha, e assim que a porta abriu, Filch segurou Lysa pelo braço e a fez seguir com ele.

– Para a torre da Grifinória, Srta. Evans – ordenou.

Pálida, Lysa seguiu Filch pelos corredores do castelo, pensativa. Precisava arranjar um jeito de livrar-se dele e se esconder até que o efeito da poção passasse para voltar para sua verdadeira sala comunal. Quando pisaram no terceiro andar, o andar da ala-hospitalar, uma idéia boba cruzou-lhe a cabeça e ela fingiu perder o equilíbrio.

– Eu não estou me sentindo bem, Sr. Filch. Acho melhor falar com Madame Pomfrey.

O zelador a considerou por um momento, estava acostumado a alunos fingindo-se de doentes para matar aula na ala-hospitalar. Mas eles não estavam em horário de aula, e aquela era Lily Evans – a Monitora-Chefe –, ela jamais tentaria enganá-lo.

Quando Madame Pomfrey apareceu para examiná-la, Filch deixou as duas para continuar sua busca por jovens encrenqueiros. Agora, Lysa precisava convencer a medibruxa a deixá-la voltar para sua sala comunal sozinha.

– Então, Srta. Evans – ela começou, fazendo Lysa sentar-se numa maca –, qual é o problema?

Lysa ficou estática, pensando no que dizer, quando finalmente percebeu que estava num beco sem saída. Ela não podia passar a noite lá; não podia adormecer como Lily Evans e acordar como Lysandra Yaxley. Também não podia contar o que aconteceu; além da vergonha de ter que admitir que se rebaixou àquele ponto, corria o risco de ser expulsa da escola. Nervosa, sentiu seus braços tremendo e, em pouco tempo, não conseguiu mais segurar a angústia que a perseguia o ano inteiro. Não era apenas o risco de ser descoberta que a afligia, mas a sensação de amar e não ser correspondida.

Com os nervos a flor da pele, Lysa simplesmente deixou as lágrimas caírem, escorrendo como uma cascata de seus olhos, livrando-a de um ano de submissão e rebaixamento.

– Oh, minha querida – Madame Pomfrey a acudiu, já levando uma Poção Calmante a seus lábios –, o que aconteceu?

Entre soluços, Lysa tomou alguns goles da poção que lhe era oferecida e, aos poucos, sentiu-se mais calma e confiante para explicar o que estava acontecendo.

– Então, Srta. Evans – Madame Pomfrey a encorajou –, você não quer me contar o que está lhe afligindo? Quem sabe eu possa ajudar?

– Eu não sou a Srta. Evans – Lysa respondeu com a cabeça baixa.

A medibruxa observou a jovem à sua frente. Era incrível como mesmo depois de tanto tempo trabalhando na escola, alguns alunos ainda conseguiam surpreendê-la.

– Poção Polissuco? – ela concluiu.

Lysa apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

– E você vai me contar o que aconteceu? – a medibruxa insistiu calmamente, tentando ganhar a confiança da menina.

– Eu sou uma idiota – Lysa respondeu, sentindo novas lágrimas querendo sair de seus olhos. – Eu achei que ele fosse gostar de mim se eu... se... – Ela não conseguiu continuar, pois, mesmo com a Poção Calmante, era impossível segurar toda a emoção que aflorava dela.

Madame Pomfrey se comoveu com a menina e sentou ao seu lado, passando um braço nas costas dela para abraçá-la e tentar acalmá-la.

– Eu entendo, minha querida – ela começou. – Eu sei o que é ser rejeitada por alguém que achamos que amamos. Mas se este menino que você falou não é capaz de enxergar a beleza do seu sentimento por ele, então ele não a merece. Nem a Polissuco, nem a Poção do Amor resolverão seu problema.

Lysa conseguiu parar de chorar e olhou fixamente para a mulher ao seu lado, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Sabia que Madame Pomfrey estava certa, mas como ela explicaria que não conseguia negar aqueles olhos pretos que tanto a atraíam?

Madame Pomfrey deu um sorriso reconfortante, depois se levantou e fechou a cortina em volta da maca onde Lysa estava sentada.

– Acho que mais ninguém precisa saber disso – ela disse com uma piscadela. – Vou deixá-la aqui, e quando a poção perder seu efeito, você pode voltar para a sua sala comunal. – Lysa a encarou sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo, e a medibruxa continuou: – Mas você vai me prometer que jamais vai fazer isso novamente. Se esse menino não se interessa por você, tenho certeza que há outros só esperando uma chance, não é verdade?

Lysa assentiu quietamente, ainda confusa com a reação da medibruxa sempre tão carrancuda. Madame Pomfrey deixou a ala-hospitalar seguindo para seus aposentos, perguntando-se quem seria a falsa Srta. Evans e ainda balançando a cabeça com uma idéia tão ingênua.

-----

Com um sorriso fraco, Lysa respondeu:

– Lamento, mas isso não é uma opção. – Aproximou-se do rosto de Severus e o beijou, então prosseguiu, séria: – Eu posso não ter uma Marca Negra, mas de certa forma também estou presa a ele. O que você acha que aconteceria se eu simplesmente o largasse?

Severus suspirou novamente. Acariciando o rosto dela com as mãos, perguntou:

– Por que o Lorde, Lysa?

– Por que a sangue-ruim? – ela respondeu, estreitando os olhos.

Como ele não respondeu, ela continuou:

– Nós estamos aqui porque nos damos bem na cama, Severus, só isso. Nós nunca tivemos um relacionamento, nem vamos ter. Então também não precisamos nos dar satisfações.

Severus continuou em silêncio, observando-a com olhos inexpressivos. Ele descobriu o que sentia por Lysa tarde demais; quando ela esperava palavras de amor, ele foi capaz apenas de rejeitá-la.

-----

Quando Lysa finalmente conseguiu chegar à sala comunal da Sonserina encontrou Severus esperando por ela.

– Você está bem? – ele perguntou correndo até ela.

– Me larga, Snape – ela respondeu, repelindo-o. – Eu não sou mais a sua preciosa sangue-ruim, não precisa fingir que está preocupado comigo.

– Mas eu estou preocupado com você – ele respondeu.

– Não – ela replicou. – Você está com medo de estar encrencado. Mas não se preocupe, eu consegui me livrar do Filch.

Ela saiu em direção ao dormitório das meninas, mas Severus a segurou pelo braço, obrigando-a a se virar para ele.

– Eu estava realmente preocupado com você, Lysa – disse, puxando-a para mais perto de si.

– Eu estou bem – ela respondeu rancorosa, sustentando o olhar dele –, mas não espere que eu concorde com isso mais uma vez. Acabou, Snape, procure outra para suas fantasias nojentas.

Mas os dois cometeram o erro de estarem muito próximos novamente, e o desejo que sentiam ficou mais forte que o ódio ou qualquer outro ressentimento. Lysa não conseguiu deixar de olhar hipnotizada para os lábios que tanto ansiava e, sem ação, se deixou ser despida por aquelas mãos tão precisas. Logo, os dois estavam irracionalmente entregues à paixão que os dominava.

– Olhe para mim – ele ordenou ofegante.

Lysa abriu os olhos, encarando os olhos pretos que brilhavam obstinados. Ele a encarou o tempo todo, fazendo-a finalmente sentir que era desejada, sem a influência da sangue-ruim, até que soltou um gemido abafado e se afastou.

Como sempre, eles não tiveram coragem de se encarar, e ele seguiu para seu dormitório em silêncio, deixando-a sozinha na sala.

-----

Severus fixou os olhos em Lysa, e disse, na sua voz baixa e determinada:

– Eu não estou acostumado à idéia de dividi-la com outro homem. Eu quero você só para mim.

Lysa o respondeu com um sorriso cínico. Jamais imaginara que sua ligação com o Lorde das Trevas lhe traria a confissão que ela sempre desejara ouvir de Severus Snape.

Em silêncio, ela se levantou e vestiu um robe de seda, jogando as vestes de Severus para que ele se vestisse também.

– Eu procurei Dumbledore – ele soltou deliberadamente, enquanto se vestia.

– O quê? – Lysa voltou-se para ele, franzindo a testa. – Por quê?

– Você não queria saber por que eu não contei tudo o que sabia sobre a profecia? Depois que a vi com ele – Severus fez uma pausa e só continuou depois de parar à frente dela –, eu entendi que só a teria novamente para mim quando ele fosse derrotado. Eu contei apenas uma parte da profecia e, no dia seguinte, fui atrás de Dumbledore.

– Severus, você tem idéia do que pode acontecer com você se ele descobrir... se ele sequer desconfiar? ­– ela perguntou, visivelmente preocupada.

Ele respondeu com um sorriso falso nos lábios:

– O mesmo que vai acontecer se ele descobrir que estou com a garota dele.

Lysa baixou os olhos, mas Severus a fez levantar a cabeça, segurando-a pelo queixo e a beijou levemente na boca.

– Não se preocupe – ele lhe garantiu. – Eu sei me cuidar e, em breve, você também estará livre dele.

Lysa o abraçou, desejando que as palavras dele se concretizassem. Mas ela conhecia bem o Lorde das Trevas e sabia que estavam brincando com fogo. E desta vez, estariam enfrentando um perigo muito maior que uma simples detenção com o Filch.


	9. Chapter 9

−9−

Lysa observava, distraída, o movimento do Beco Diagonal, um pouco mais agitado que o normal − depois dos anos de terror impostos pelo Lorde das Trevas − devido à aproximação do Halloween. Ela estava perdida em pensamentos, revivendo na memória a conversa que acabara de ouvir de dois bruxos que estiveram sentados na mesa atrás da dela.

Então, os Potter tinham um filho que completara um ano no final de julho, depois de enfrentarem o Lorde das Trevas três vezes... Ele só podia ser o garoto da profecia... o filho da sangue-ruim. Aquilo explicava muitas coisas; explicava principalmente por que Severus se recusara a passar informações sobre a profecia para o Lorde das Trevas. Ele estava tentando proteger Lily.

Como ela fora ingênua, acreditando todo esse tempo nele. Ele jamais se esquecera da sangue-ruim; não era a primeira vez que ela se deixava ser enganada por ele, ela deveria saber...

-----

Lysa estava radiante no Baile de Formatura, não apenas feliz pela conclusão de uma fase em sua vida, mas também porque estava ao lado de Severus Snape. Eles nunca mais tiveram aqueles encontros depois que Filch os descobrira, nem voltaram a se falar, até o dia em que Severus a convidara para o baile. Ela entendeu aquele pedido como uma tentativa de apagarem o passado e recomeçarem, e aceitou prontamente, certa que isso deixaria seus pais irritados e vovô Prince animadíssimo com a idéia de um casamento entre os netos para manter a pureza da família.

Ela e Severus nunca foram muito populares na escola, o que significava que ninguém notou a ausência deles do Salão Principal no fim da noite. Foi fácil saírem sorrateiros e encontrarem-se alguns andares acima, numa sala escura e livres de olhares curiosos, onde finalmente puderam saciar a necessidade de seus corpos.

Mais uma vez, quando ela já estava totalmente entregue nos braços dele, ele exigiu:

– Olhe para mim.

Ela levantou a cabeça para encará-lo e ele sorriu, encarando-a de volta. Quando ela sentiu que ele estava prestes a gozar, ele aproximou-se de seu ouvido e sussurrou:

– Ah, Evans!

Foi como se o chão tivesse desabado abaixo dela, e ela não conseguiu sentir mais nada a não ser repulsa pelo garoto em cima dela. Finalmente ela entendeu aquela fixação com os olhos dela. Elas tinham os mesmos olhos.

Quando terminou, ele voltou a encará-la, mas encontrou os olhos dela fechados.

– Olhe para mim – ele ordenou mais uma vez.

– Não! – Lysa respondeu ainda de olhos fechados. Tentando desvencilhar-se dele, continuou: – Eu não sou aquela sangue-ruim. Se você não é capaz de se esquecer dela, esqueça-se de mim!

Assustado, ele se afastou, e Lysa correu até a porta da sala, deixando-o sozinho. Eles nunca mais se encontraram novamente, até o dia em que Severus ouviu uma certa profecia.

-----

Lysa levantou-se da mesa, deixando as moedas necessárias para pagar a sua conta e seguiu em direção à Travessa do Tranco. Severus se encontraria com ela naquela noite, e ela não deixaria essa história passar sem uma explicação. Nem que tivesse que recorrer a um Mestre de Poções sem muitos escrúpulos.


	10. Chapter 10

−10−

Quando Severus aparatou no quarto de Lysa na mesma noite, foi recebido por uma mulher furiosa e revoltada.

− Você me disse que Lily Evans não tinha nada a ver com a profecia. Então por que os Potter precisaram se esconder do Lorde das Trevas?

Severus olhou para ela curioso, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

− Como você sabe disso? – perguntou com a voz fria e controlada.

Lysa respondeu com uma risada doentia. Severus caminhou até ela e a segurou pelos braços.

− Nós descobrimos recentemente que o filho dos Potter pode ser a criança da profecia. Eles estão protegidos, caso o Lorde desconfie deles e tente matar a criança – ele explicou, tentando fazer com que ela se acalmasse.

− E você quer me convencer que está preocupado com um garotinho que ainda nem sabe falar? – ela replicou, desdenhosa. − Você só tem olhos para aquela maldita sangue-ruim, não é? Você me usou esse tempo todo para protegê-la!

− Lysa, eu... − Severus começou, segurando-a com mais força entre seus braços.

− Me larga, Severus! – ela gritou, usando todas as suas forças para empurrá-lo para trás. Ele a soltou, e ela afastou-se dele, parando em frente à janela. − Você nunca conseguiu se esquecer dela, não é? Você e sua inveja ridícula do James Potter! Você diz que o odeia, mas sempre quis ser igual a ele!

Severus estreitou os olhos, as lembranças dos anos de humilhação sendo o alvo das brincadeiras de James Potter e seus amigos faziam seu sangue subir à cabeça. Como ela ousava sugerir que tudo que ele fizera era simplesmente por querer se igualar ao maldito Potter? Ela não tinha o direito de fazê-lo voltar àquela época, fazê-lo reviver o inferno que era sua vida em Hogwarts.

Lysa virou-se para ele, mas era a figura de Lily Evans que o encarava.

− Prove que você não sente mais nada pela sangue-ruim – ela disse, movendo-se sensualmente até ele, provocando-o com seu corpo e beijando-o levemente por todo o rosto, até terminar em seus lábios.

Severus a segurou pelos braços e a afastou, estreitando os olhos para ela. Não entraria nos joguinhos dela; se ela estava brincando com ele, teria que suportar até o fim.

− Eu não me lembro de ouvi-la reclamando nas outras vezes. Talvez seja você quem deseja chegar aos pés de Lily.

Foi a vez de ela estreitar os olhos, brilhantes com o ódio que ele provocara nela. Severus levantou o canto da boca, num sorriso desdenhoso, e a levou até a cama.

_Foi você quem pediu, Lysa_ – disse para si mesmo. Em voz alta, fez questão de murmurar o nome da mulher em que ela se transformara.

Severus ainda estava deitado de olhos fechados quando Lysa levantou-se sorrateiramente e seguiu até o banheiro. Deitou na banheira de água quente, deixando que o calor relaxasse seu corpo e aliviasse a dor que sentia em sua alma.

Era a última vez que a sangue-ruim se intrometeria em sua vida. Estava cansada de se humilhar por uma paixão doentia e colocaria um fim nisso hoje mesmo. Levantou-se da banheira e se vestiu, confirmando no espelho que já havia se livrado do efeito da poção e estava pronta para encantar o Lorde das Trevas com sua presença. Desaparatou, deixando Severus sozinho em seu quarto.

− Lysa! – o Lorde das Trevas exclamou assim que a viu. − Eu não me lembro de convocá-la, mas você é sempre uma surpresa agradável.

− Eu vim para lhe trazer ótimas notícias, meu Lorde – ela respondeu, estendendo a mão para que ele a beijasse. − Snape finalmente descobriu quem é a criança da profecia.

− É mesmo? – ele perguntou, com os olhos estreitos. – E por que não foi ele quem me deu esta notícia?

Lysa vacilou por um instante, o suficiente para chamar a atenção do Lorde das Trevas de que alguma coisa estava errada.

− Ele estava esperando ser convocado, mestre – ela respondeu depois de um pequeno instante de silêncio. – Mas eu achei que deveria lhe dar a notícia agora mesmo.

Ele aproximou-se mais dela, olhando-a fixamente nos olhos.

− E então?

− É o filho dos Potter, meu Lorde – ela respondeu, os olhos também fixos nos dele. − O filho de James Potter com a sangue-ruim Lily Evans.

Uma risada maligna encheu a sala, e ela sentiu os braços serem fortemente apertados pelo Lorde das Trevas. No instante seguinte, sentiu uma forte dor de cabeça, enquanto o Lorde continuava olhando fixamente nos olhos dela.

− Ah, minha cara – ele disse balançando a cabeça −, e você saiu correndo da cama dele só para me contar isso? Para acabar de vez com a sua rival?

Lysa arregalou os olhos assustada. Ele acabara de usar Legilimência nela e ela não tivera como impedir. Quando deu por si novamente, estava sendo prensada contra a parede, os olhos furiosos do Lorde das Trevas sobre ela, o coração disparado esperando pela sua punição.

Sentiu as mãos dele passeando pelo seu corpo, rudes e ousadas, forçando-a a abrir as pernas enquanto ela tentava segurar as lágrimas e pensava em Severus.

− Pare de pensar nele – ela o ouviu sibilar em seu ouvido. − Ou vai ser ainda pior.

Ela fechou os olhos e deixou que ele a possuísse, as lágrimas escorriam do seu rosto e ela sentia-se cada vez mais fraca, até que perdeu totalmente a consciência.

Lysa acordou com a cabeça latejando, num quarto escuro que não conhecia, e sentindo uma dor horrível em todo o corpo. Abriu os olhos com dificuldade, procurando sua varinha. Estava na mesa de cabeceira ao lado da cama. Ela esticou o braço com dificuldade e murmurou um _Lumos!_; nada aconteceu. Aturdida, tentou se levantar, mas seu corpo estava tão dolorido que lhe pareceu um esforço descomunal. Quando conseguiu colocar os dois pés no chão e erguer o corpo para cima, Nagini apareceu na sua frente, obrigando-a a voltar para cama. O esforço a deixou tonta, e ela deitou novamente, sem conseguir manter os olhos abertos.


	11. Chapter 11

−11−

Longe do burburinho causado pela visita mensal dos alunos de Hogwarts a Hogsmeade, numa bela casa de campo rodeada por um jardim bem cuidado e cerca viva, ela o aguardava. Ela sabia que ele era alguém importante para ela, sabia que sentia algo muito forte e profundo por ele, mas por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia se lembrar de nada.

Ao longo dos anos, ela aprendeu que ele aparecia uma vez por mês, nos feriados de Natal e de Páscoa e, então, ela esperava ansiosamente pelo verão. Era no verão que ela era mais feliz, quando ele passava semanas inteiras com ela, lendo em voz alta os livros que ela mais gostava da pequena biblioteca ou simplesmente narrando-lhe as principais manchetes do _Profeta Diário_.

Os olhos pretos dele, sempre tão ternos quando se dirigiam a ela, a tranqüilizavam. Não era fácil estar presa a um corpo que não respondia a todas as suas vontades. Ela era capaz de realizar suas necessidades básicas, mas precisava da ajuda da velha elfa doméstica para providenciar os suprimentos da casa, pois era incapaz de se comunicar e nem queria que os demais bruxos da vila soubessem de seus problemas. Seu corpo também se tornara incapaz de controlar sua magia. Há anos que ela não se atrevia a tentar usar uma varinha, era como se ela tivesse esquecido tudo o que aprendera em Hogwarts. Mas no verão, quando ele vinha ficar com ela, esses problemas eram esquecidos. Ela simplesmente fechava os olhos e deixava aquela voz invadir o ambiente, conversando com ela, fazendo-a sentir-se viva novamente.

Ele a amava, ela sabia disso, e ela o amava também, mas era incapaz de dizê-lo. Por várias vezes ela o viu ajoelhado a seus pés pedindo perdão, mas ela nunca entendeu o que deveria perdoar. Ela sentia que havia feito algo terrível, traído a confiança dele, mas então por que era ele quem lhe pedia perdão? Ela queria pedir para ele se levantar, para esquecer essa história de perdão, mas não conseguia; aquela maldita maldição a impedia. Quando ele se aproximava dela e a beijava ternamente no rosto, ela queria virar e encostar seus lábios nos dele, beijá-lo verdadeiramente, mas perdia o controle do corpo e permanecia imóvel, como uma boneca sem sentimentos.

Quando o verão terminava e ele precisava partir, ela reunia todas as suas forças para tentar entender por que eles precisavam passar por todo aquele sofrimento. Aos poucos, vagas lembranças voltavam à sua mente, e ela entendeu que fora o Lorde das Trevas quem a prendera naquela maldição. Ela seria dele, ou de mais ninguém; e isso se perpetuaria infinitamente enquanto Voldemort vivesse.

Ela sorriu triste para o homem de preto sentado ao seu lado quando essa conclusão lhe veio à mente. Ele sorriu de volta, com um olhar perdido, e beijou-a carinhosamente no rosto. De alguma maneira, ela soube que ele entendia sua maldição, e seu coração se encheu de esperança quando entendeu que ele estava fazendo o possível para derrotar o Lorde das Trevas para sempre, para que os dois pudessem finalmente viver seu amor em paz.


End file.
